


PT-10

by iron_spider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_spider/pseuds/iron_spider
Summary: “Don’t peek,” Tony says, his hand still over Peter’s eyes.“How can I peek?” Peter laughs, taking another tentative step forward when Tony urges him to the left. “I can’t see through your hand.”“I don’t know what kind of powers you’ve developed,” Tony says, and Peter can hear him push a door open. “You’re always doing shit, one day you’re gonna grow wings and hide it from me for a month.”Peter scoffs, holding one hand out in front of him. “Oh, I’d tell you if I grew wings.” His fingers brush over something cold, and he thinks they might be in the workshop.“We’ll see when it happens,” Tony says. “You have a penchant for secrets. A sickness. It’s like you live for the shock on my face.”





	PT-10

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, precious Peter Parker.

“Don’t peek,” Tony says, his hand still over Peter’s eyes.

“How can I peek?” Peter laughs, taking another tentative step forward when Tony urges him to the left. “I can’t see through your hand.” 

“I don’t know what kind of powers you’ve developed,” Tony says, and Peter can hear him push a door open. “You’re always doing shit, one day you’re gonna grow wings and hide it from me for a month.”

Peter scoffs, holding one hand out in front of him. “Oh, I’d tell you if I grew wings.” His fingers brush over something cold, and he thinks they might be in the workshop.

“We’ll see when it happens,” Tony says. “You have a penchant for secrets. A sickness. It’s like you live for the shock on my face.”

“Is that why you’re going to such lengths to surprise me with this present?” Peter asks, as they turn again. “To get me back?” Tony’s making sure he doesn’t make any cracks in between his fingers, and Peter can’t see anything. He has no idea what he’s in for, and he’s excited. 

Tony barks out a laugh. “Such lengths,” he says. “If I recall, such lengths was May’s plan for the surprise party last year. Never been asked to fly someone to another country for a distraction, but I love to be of use.”

Peter remembers that well, and he ate his weight in pizza in real Italian restaurants. He barely even remembered it was his birthday, he was so distracted. “Yeah, she’s pretty dramatic,” he says, feeling the wall beside them with his fingertips. 

“I’m telling.”

“Don’t.”

Tony snorts. He walks Peter forward a few more paces, a guiding hand on his shoulder, and then they stop. 

“Okay,” Tony says, drumming his fingers on Peter’s arm. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready since the elevator.”

“You’ve gotta really be ready.”

Peter huffs a massive sigh, holding both arms out, making grabby hands at whatever’s in front of him. His mind is imagining every little thing this could possibly be, and he’s going crazy. “I might literally die in the next two seconds,” he whines.

“And you say May is dramatic.”

Peter stands, silent, reaching out for whatever it is with more intensity. 

“Alright, alright,” Tony says. “One. Two. Three.”

He pulls his hand away and Peter’s heart nearly explodes with excitement before he even sees his gift. But then he _does_ see it, and an overwhelming surge slices through the conduits of his brain, turning off all the lights and erasing all forms of speech, even the few curse words in sign language he learned as a freshman.

“His name is PT-10,” Tony says, taking a step forward so their shoulders bump. “He may be a distant cousin of R2-D2, though I can’t officially say that due to asinine copyrights.” He shrugs. “Maybe if I throw enough money at ‘em. We’ll mull it over.”

Peter stares. PT-10 is an actual, life-size droid, red, black and blue, tall enough to hit at about Peter’s waist. It’s got a dome head, one big “eye”, angular body, and three legs that look like they can alternate between feet or wheels. It’s got three arms too, which retract in and out, and it looks like they can grow long if need be. The eye blinks red and blue, and the sensor scans him from head to foot. Then, the droid bounces a little, beeping happily at him.

“This guy is like a high caliber spidey swiss army knife,” Tony says. “He’s got impact webs loaded in, trip mines, sensor beams, he can send out concussion blasts, he can make repairs, he can do data transfers, send and receive messages—”

Peter turns to him, breathing hard. “Can he—can—”

“Yes,” Tony says, taking him by the shoulders. “Yes, he can do holograms. I expect many _help me Mr. Stark, you’re my only hope_ messages from you in the days to come.”

Peter gasps, gaping at him. He stares at him for a couple long moments, enough to make Tony laugh, and then he looks at the droid, Tony’s hands slipping from his shoulders, clapping him on the back instead. The droid beeps at him again, a long, complicated, composed sentence, and Peter nearly cries. 

“Uh, I’ve got an ear piece that’ll translate his speech,” Tony says, walking over to the desk. “I’m sure you’ll have it memorized within the first week. So he can help you out on patrol, he can hold the house down when you’re not home, hell, he’s capable of cooking and cleaning too. Glorified roomba, really.”

PT-10 beeps again, more shrill.

“Kidding,” Tony says. He walks back over, plops the ear piece in Peter’s palm. “Happy Birthday, young Jedi knight. You’ve got yourself a one of a kind, real life Astromech droid.” 

PT-10 beeps happily, rising up on its haunches again. 

Peter feels like he’s gonna have a heart attack. He looks at the droid, looks at Tony, back and forth, back and forth, over and over. He can’t believe this is a real life moment in his actual existence. He feels like he’s floating, dazed. 

Tony laughs at him again. “You okay?” he asks, gripping Peter’s shoulder. “You in there? Did I break your brain?”

Peter nods at him. He feels crazy. He feels _crazy._

Tony snorts, looking down at the ground. He looks back up, and his expression is serious, eyes intent. “Peter,” he says. “May the force…”

“Be ever in your favor,” Peter says, like a robot.

“What? No. Wrong fandom. Holy shit, I did break your brain.”

Peter tunes back in, shaking his head, and his cheeks go hot. “That was—that was embarrassing.” He’s getting teary, and he looks at the droid again, bursting into a grin. “Just...wow,” he says. “Wow, wow, Tony.” He wipes at his eyes, and turns to Tony, hugging him, nearly knocking him over. “I can’t think.”

Tony laughs, hugging him back. “You like it?” he asks.

“I _love_ it,” Peter says, trying really hard not to dissolve into hysterics. “Ned is gonna _freak out._”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to that,” Tony says. “And don’t worry, May already knows. He’s memorized the layout of your apartment, so he won’t have any problems with traversal.”

Peter squeezes him tight, closing his eyes. “Thank you,” he says. 

“Of course,” Tony says. They pull back a moment later, and Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. “Now let’s try this again—”

“May the force be with you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, fast, so he doesn’t screw it up again out of sheer shock and stupidity.

“And also with you,” Tony says. He grimaces. “Wait, no. This isn’t Sunday service.”

Peter snorts. He puts the earpiece in, and kneels down in front of PT-10. The droid beeps happily, and then Peter hears a small voice in his ear.

“_Hi Peter! Tony informed me you’re, quote, the best ever! It’s wonderful to meet you!_”

Peter smiles, looking over his shoulder at Tony. “Nah,” he says. “I’m not the best ever. But Mr. Stark definitely is.”

“Glad you’re happy, kid,” Tony says, walking over to his computer. “Maybe next year I’ll make you a lightsaber.”

Peter nearly chokes on his own tongue.


End file.
